He's not gone
by Aquas-Frost
Summary: A story about Harry finding a clever but risky way to bring Fred back. But, are the sacrifices too great?
1. He's not gone

I heard the knock on the door from the kitchen and quickly went to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Angelina, supporting a nearly unconscious George.

"Come in." I said somberly, though I knew that only Angelina could hear me. "The pub?" I inquired. She nodded and carefully set George down on the couch.

"Old Tom at the Leaky Cauldron gave him a free night." She responded, "It's a wonder he didn't kill himself"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying." I replied quite honestly

"That's what scares me." Angelina admitted. She looked down at George with a look of genuine concern on her face. George stirred and she knelt down beside him, gently stroking his hair and speaking softly to him. I went back into the kitchen to give them some privacy. It was the third night this week that George had come home drunk. He didn't smile anymore, and it seemed he woke up screaming almost every night. Part of him died that night, and it isn't coming back.

I came back from the kitchen with some tea, and noticed Harry standing by the couch. My eyes lit up but the grave expression on his face told me that he was here for something much more serious.

"We need to talk." He said flatly. " You, Angelina, and me, and it would be best to do so before George wakes up" I lead him into the kitchen and we all sat down at the table.

"What is it?" I asked, while nervously brushing a stray hair from my face.

Silently, Harry pulled a small pouch from around his neck, reached in, and pulled out two items. One was a small, black stone with markings on one side, the other appeared to be a shard of mirror.

"The two objects I am holding are of immense power, and great importance. This," He raised the mirror fragment " is one of the few remaining pieces of the mirror of Erised. The mirror itself was shattered and mostly destroyed during the battle at Hogwarts. As you may or may not know, the mirror of Erised shows, or at least used to show the deepest desire of the person who looks into it."

"What use is knowing your deepest desire?" Angelina snapped "We're trying to keep his mind away from the whole thing."

"I'm getting there. The second item is something much more impossible." He carefully set the stone down on the table for us to see. "This stone was at one time, one of the three Deathly Hallows. It had the ability to, or so legend says, bring back those from the dead to the world of the living."

"What!" I exclaimed "You can't! We've all heard the story, Fred would feel tortured from being brought back to a world which he no longer belongs."

Harry continued on as if he simply had not heard me. "Unfortunately, around 50 years ago it was tainted with dark magic by Voldemort when he made it his Horcrux. It's power is all but gone." Angelina and I both fell silent at this, but then I realized something.

"You say all but gone, as if there is some left?"

Harry nodded. "It might have enough power to pull one last person from the dead, and it would only have a chance of working if it was truly the user's deepest desire. That's why I brought the fragment of the mirror but..." He trailed off.

"But what?" Angelina asked.

He picked up the stone "The stone wouldn't have enough power to return a person entirely on its own. It would need a jump start, especially if we want it to bring the person back without all of the drawbacks like the three brothers in the Tales of Beedle the Bard."

"What do you mean by a jump start?" I questioned.

He sighed painfully before continuing "Goerge would need to die himself in order to bring the power of the stone to Fred, with no guarantee that any of it would actually work. However, it isn't known to do half-jobs, either they both come back, or neither. All or nothing."

"Absolutely not!" Angelina exclaimed, her voice going shrill at the thought "We can't just let him kill himself on the off-chance that any of this is actually true and he can bring back Fred. We can't just lose them both!"

"I completely agree with Angelina," I reply tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of my other brother dying as well, "I've lost Fred already, I just can't stand the thought of losing George as well."

"I don't believe that the decision is yours, Angelina, nor yours Ginny" said a gruff voice from behind us. We turned to see George, standing in the doorway, with wand drawn and hand open, "Harry, the stone"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, handing him the stone, "I cannot Guarantee your life, nor Fred's. And even if you both return, you may never be the same."

"I would do it in a heartbeat, Fred means more to me than any of you could understand, and I would risk anything to bring him back, for the life that he deserves." George replied, tears running down his face as he raised his wand to his throat.

"NO!" Angelina and I both cried, but it was too late. There was a green flash, and I saw the last of the light drain from my brother's eyes.


	2. Kings Cross

"Ugh." George groaned, his head throbbing. "I shouldn't have drank so much." Rolling onto his side he opened his eyes. "Holy shit! Why the hell am I in Kings Cross!" Sitting up, his head throbbed with pain and white spots danced across his vision. "How drunk was I?" He stood up as the realisation hit him, right in the chest. "I am dead." He had to sit back down on the ground. "Ouch!" Jumping up, he grabbed his butt. A shard of glass was laying on the ground.

Picking it up, he looked at it, but what he saw confused him. It didn't reflect his own image, it was the face of Harry Potter.

"Harry!" he yelled, "Boy am I glad to see you! I don't know what to do mate! What do I do?"

"I don't know much so I can only tell you a little." Harry said from the other side of the mirror, "But first I need to know, does it look like you're at Kings Cross?"

"Yes," George replied, " how did I get here?"

"You're not really there, it's only a replica" Harry answered, "You're in the afterlife, it only looks like King's cross. Now, pay attention. From what I understand, you will have to board a train and leave, that will take you further into the world of the dead, and closer to Fred. I'm going to be honest, I don't know what happens after that. You will be on your own." George could hear a train in the distance. A knot formed in his stomach.

Do I really want to do this? Think of Angelina, and of Ginny, and mom and dad... but...think of Fred, think of every happy moment, every smile, every laugh. George clenched his fist in resolution, "Onward then." The train came into view, out of the fog, and drifted to a stop. He stepped to board it but was blocked by what appeared to be a suit of armor standing in the entry. Attempting to duck under its arm, it moved to block him. "Bloody hell,"

"You carry a relic with a connection to the world of the living" A voice said behind him

he quickly turned to see a figure standing three feet from him. The figures face was shadowed under a dark hood. How had George not heard his approach?

"A relic?" George asked

"You carry a mirror," The figure said, "One that can be used to contact those in the living world. You cannot pass further if you carry it."

"I-I-But, my friends are in there." For the first time George felt co dependent to someone besides Fred. It almost made him feel like a traitor.

"I'm sorry George, but this is the only way to enter and reunite yourself with your brother." The cloaked figure stepped forward and reached his hand out for George to give him the mirror.

"Wait! How do you know my name! How do you know why I'm here! Who are you!"

"I cannot tell you that George, but you must trust me."

"How can I trust you if I don't know you! For all I know you could be satan trying to lure me to Hell."

Harry spoke from the mirror. "George, it's clearly the only option we have." Then his tone softened, "You can still come back if you want, you don't have to do it."

"Please George, it's too late for Fred, I love you." Angelina pleaded.

"I lost Fred I can't lose you too George." Ginny agreed.

"I really didn't want to tell you this way, but...George I'm carrying your baby." A tear streaked down her face and a sob escaped her throat.

George fell to the ground. I am a father. But Fred...

"I have to go. I'll be back for you, I promise." Quickly he gave the mirror to the hooded figure and jumping on the train. With tears going down his face, he whispered, "I'll be back I promise, I love you."


	3. The journey begins

George stepped off the train and looked around. He found himself standing in the sunlight, on the greenest grass he has ever seen. Rolling hills everywhere, the warm sun feeling wonderful on his skin. If I was here for a better reason, this would make me happy, he thought. The train began pulling away, and George turned around to watch it go, wondering how the hell he was going to be able to find Fred in a place so vast. He turned back around and the hooded figure stood right in front of his face.

"Shit man! Could you give me some fucking warning?"

The man remained calm, "I must ask you something George."

"No man, no! You can't ask me anything until you tell me who the Hell you are!"

"I already explained that I cannot do that." George felt overwhelmed, and slightly scared. He felt like all of the walls were closing in on him. How was he supposed to find his brother like this? Could he even trust this man? Harry said he could. He realised that was all he needed.

"Fine, what's your question."

"I suppose it is less of a question than a warning, you are going to see a lot of people who have passed on. All of that pain you felt when they passed on may come back. But, you must remember they are happy here George. Truly happy."

George swallowed, wondering if he could handle any more pain. "Yea fine. Now where do we have to go?"

"We must travel to this world's Hogwarts. But we must do so mostly on foot. It will be a long journey. But at Hogwarts we will find Fred."

"Are we just supposed to start walking? This place is huge! Do you even know which way Hogwarts is from here? It could take years to walk that far! I need to be back home to help Angelina! And bring uncle Fred back home for my baby!" The walls started closing around him again.

"Of course I know the direction, George calm down," He spoke softly and slowly and caring. As if to a scared child. "time works differently here. You may think we have been here for hours but in reality it has only been seconds in the world of the living."

George felt silly for panicking so quickly, "I'm sorry, of course you know where we are going."

They began walking, the hooded man leading George. No words could be spoken for

George knew the man would not tell him who he was, and George was too busy imagining his other half, the one he doesn't think he could live without, coming home with him to meet his lovely Angelina to care.

George and the man walked in silence for what seemed like hours before they climbed the last hill. At the top they stopped and the man pointed to a small town, "that is where we shall rest for the night." Looking around George noticed the sun had almost disappeared behind him, how long ago did that happen! Descending the last hill, he also noticed that his legs were sore and he was extremely tired. How long had he been daydreaming?

They reached the bottom and something hit George, hard and fast. Pink flew all over his face and he fell to the ground with the thing still on him. A low familiar laughter filled his ears.

"Honey get off of him." The voice said. And the person was being pulled off of him.

"Fred you're back! I saw you over the hill! I didn't expect you to come visit us today!" George sat up, and rubbed his head. Once his vision cleared he looked up to see a smiling Lupin and Tonks in eachothers arms. Happiness hit him and filled his entire body.

"Lupin! Tonks!" He ran and gave them a big hug. Momentarily forgetting they called him Fred. He never thought he would see them again. "I've missed you guys so much." He squeezed them tighter.

They laughed "It has been about a year since we went our separate ways hasn't it! You should visit more often."

George suddenly became serious and let them go. "I will not be visiting again for a long time."

Tonks and Lupin looked confused. "Whyever not?" Inquired Lupin.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Tonks and Lupin looked at each other sadly.

"What happened to you George? How did you end up here?"

"I came here of my own doing, to come and get Fred and bring him back."

"Come back to our home and explain everything."

"Ok!" George looked behind him to ask if the hooded man would be allowed to come as well. But, when he turned around there was no man behind him.

Tonks and Lupin lived in a nice little house on the side of one of the hills. It was small and roomy, it reminded George a lot of a smaller burrow.

Tonks made tea and they all sat around a table as George explained what was going on. They listened intently as George babbled on and on telling them everything. When he finished they looked at each other nervously.

"How do you know this plan will work?" Lupin asked.

"I don't but it's the only chance I have to bring him back."

"What about your life back at home? You were willing to give all of that up?" Tonks looked worried.

"I...I don't know if I made the right choice looking at it like that. I do have a girlfriend back home, and she is just the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, I love her so much. I thought it would be fine, but when I talked to her yesterday," George paused, wiping a tear from his eye, "she told me she was pregnant." Tonks gasped.

"I'm so sorry George." she pulled him in for a quick hug. Lupin grabbed his shoulders and said, "Don't you worry I'm sure you will do great and make it back in time."

"I don't mean to diverge from the subject, but ever since you told me you were George, I've been wanting to ask...How is my son? How is Ted?" Tonks spoke really fast, and then looked hopingly at George.

"He's great! He is two years old now, and Harry is doing a magnificent job at taking care of him. Luna has taken a great interest in him as well. He is the cutest thing, he walks and he talks. He has the cutest voice. And just the most energetic personality, he makes me laugh all of the time." George's face became sullen. "Everything I could hope for in a son. Hey, is it ok if I stayed here for the night?"

"Yes of course, you can stay in the bedroom upstairs. It's the third door on the right." As George walked up the stairs, holding back tears, he heard the whispers of Lupin and Tonks in the kitchen. He knew they were talking about him. But all of that was forgotten when he opened the door and found a letter on the bed addressed to him. It said:

Dear George,

Meet me in where we saw each other last, immediately when you wake up in the morning. We need to continue our journey to get to Fred as fast as we possibly can.


	4. An unexpected reunion

George tossed and turned. Passing between anxious times of awake and vivid dreams about Fred's laugh and Angelina's beautiful face. It was the first night in a long time that he dreamed of hope and not of sadness. By the time the sun came up he had quietly gone to the kitchen and eaten breakfast. It seemed like the world of the dead had anything he wanted ready, he had woken up wishing he had some of his clothes from home he could wear and looked down to see that's what he was wearing. He then walked down the stairs with a craving for eggs, and there they were, hot and ready on the table. He could get used to that!

He left a note saying thank you to Tonks and Lupin, and stating that if he didn't make it back to the world of the living he would come back to visit, and if he did then he would come back after his time passed. Then he grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket and left a picture of Ted for Tonks to treasure until their little boy came home one day.

George knew who had left the note last night, the mysterious man in the cloak of course. He walked back to the bottom of the hill where he had seen him last, and there he was. Standing with his cloak, reminding him a lot of the Grim Reaper himself. George shook that idea from his mind, it was ridiculous.

"Why did you have to leave man?"

"I wanted you to spend some time alone with them, to assure yourself that they were alright. I had hoped you would be able to go back to your world and tell Ted that his parents are safe and happy and waiting for him to join them."

"Oh...uh...well...thanks?" Who was this guy! George asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We must continue on our journey to your brother."

"Right, yea," They began walking through the town to the other side, "I don't mean to sound like a little kid but, how long do we have to walk?"

"The question is not how far we have to walk, but who else will you be able to see on the way there. Distance does not work the same here, if we wanted to be there now we could be. But seeing as you're not actually dead, you do not have that power. So we must walk on foot, and meet all of the people that are missing from your soul before you get to your brother."

"That's a fucking poem, not an actual answer."

"George, your soul is broken, this world is a place to fix it. I can't send you back with your soul still broken, or you will have achieved nothing. You will stay depressed, and I can't let you live like that, especially not with a baby on the way."

Well he definitely wasn't death, he cared too much.

"But Fred is the only person I need to go back to a happy life."

"Did you ever entertain the fact that he might not come back with you?"

George didn't even think that was a possibility, Fred loved him and he loved Fred, and this unknown man wasn't about to tell him otherwise.

"Fred will come back with me, I'm positive of it. I need him, and he needs me. That's how it has always been!"

"Yes George, that is how it always was." The mans voice sounded full of pity.

George became angry with the man, what right did he have to tell him about his relationship with his own twin brother! But he remembered he needed him to get to Fred, and that's all that mattered. He would agree to anything in order to get to him. He will prove this man wrong. Fred would come back. He had to.

After walking for several hours the noonday sun began beating on them. George wanted lunch, so he started wishing for it to appear.

"I see you have learned the act of wishing things to appear. I advise you to not use that often, it will just make your transition back home harder."

"I'm just getting myself a sandwich, no need to freak out I think I will still be able to make them when I get home."

"It doesn't matter you are eating with the next person you need to meet."

"I don't need to meet anybody! I just need to get to Fred ok?" George started to become desperate, "I need to get to him as soon as possible so I can get home and get back to Angelina. Please just take me to Fred, my soul is fine I promise you."

"Actually this person put in a request to see you."

A request? Who would request to see him? George ran through a list in his head, but no one came to mind.

"Fine, I suppose we can see this one last person."

"I am not going to go with you to see him, so I shall meet you at the other end of this town. I have my own people to see so if I don't arrive immediately I am sorry."

The man walked George up to a pub, turned, and quickly left. George let out a sigh and walked through the doors. It was a normal pub, George walked up to the bar and ordered a butterbeer. He kept looking around to see if he saw anybody he recognised, but no one showed up. George sat there for an hour watching all of the people go by and looking for any familiar faces. He was beginning to lose his patience and turned to leave when he heard a familiar voice call from behind him "Oh, I'm not that boring am I?" He turned back around and saw his uncle Bilius doing a remarkable impression of a bartap with his nose.

George couldn't contain his excitement, he ran up to his uncle and jumped into his arms just like he did when he was little, before Billius died.

Billius laughed, a sound George never thought he would hear again, and tear formed in his eye.

"What are you doing boy? Don't cry! " Bilius jabed the tear with his finger, turning it into a miniature firework which sputtered off and exploded into a smiley face.

George laughed. "How did you know I was going to be here?"

"Don't you remember? I know everything!"

"Of course!" George felt five again, the only thing missing was Fred.

"Now what do you say we go to a club and party. Dead chicks are super hot." Laughed Billius.

"Actually, I'm with someone." George said proudly "She's waiting for me back at the world of the living, we've got a baby on the way."

"Well, we can still go and party!"

So, George and Billius left the bar. And for the first night in far too long, George forgot about Fred.


	5. Telling Molly

It had been two days since George had gone. Two long and fear ridden days. Ginny was laying in the bed her and Harry shared, the door slowly opened and Harry stepped in. He threw himself on the bed next to her, and she breathed in his scent. She knew he was tired and frustrated from his long day of going to work and then to Angelina's to make sure she was ok.

"We have to tell your mother about this Ginny." Harry said. No hellos anymore, just business. "I can't stand keeping it from her."

"I'm tired of talking about those types of things." Ginny whispered as she slowly traced the line on his button up shirt.

"Ginny now is not the time for that! Your brother is-" Harry was stopped short by Ginny's lips crashing against his.

"Tonight, we forget about all of that. Just one night. You deserve a break" Ginny breathed the words into Harry's mouth

Harry's eyebrows rose, and they weren't alone. He cursed himself, "godammit, i should stay focused"

"You've been focused for days" Ginny stated as she began to unbutton his shirt, without taking her mouth off of his, "You can unwind for just a little while."

And for just that one night, they did forget.

The next morning Ginny woke up to the calming, smokey smell of Harry next to her. She made certain that she didn't move, and she kept her breathing slow and even and she kept her eyes closed, so she didn't wake him or let him know that she was awake. She dreaded what they had to do today, and all she wanted was to stay in Harry's arms as he slept soundly next to her.

But eventually, he woke up and started stroking her hair, and she couldn't help but move in closer.

"Good morning sunshine." Harry smiled.

"No, it simply can't be morning yet!" Ginny whined, "Maybe, we shouldn't tell my mother and we should just lay here the rest of the day?"

"You know we can't do that." Harry kissed the top of her head, "Come on it's time to get up."

Harry pulled a protesting Ginny out of bed and led her to the bathroom to get ready, as he went and made her breakfast.

Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow, while holding a nervous Ginny's hand. Normally she would have been overjoyed to visit her childhood home, but the reason of their visit made her shake with fear.

"Harry! Ginny! I've missed you both! Oh I didn't know you were coming! I would have made something, oh my!" Molly hugged the both of them and invited them inside as she made tea.

When she was finished she led them to the living room, "Now to what do we owe this visit?"

"Mother, now I don't want you to freak out when you hear this ok?"

Molly's eyes went wide and she grew serious, "What do you mean Ginny dear?"

"I, I well George...He um," Harry squeezed Ginny's hand, giving her a bit of confidence, "George has gone to visit the world of the dead to get Fred back."

And with that Molly fainted.

She woke up around an hour later laying in her bed with tea awaiting at her bedside table, and Harry and Ginny sitting on a chair in her room.

"Oh, good morning darlings, I just had the worst of dreams."

Ginny looked solemnly up at Harry. "It wasn't a dream mom."

"What do you mean Ginny? Of course it was, George could not be dead. He is not dead."

"Mom he did it to bring back fred."

"Don't you lie to me like that! My George would never leave me like that." Tears were threatening her eyes.

Ginny walked over to Molly, grabbed her hands, looked her in the eyes, and said slowly and softly, "Mom, George has gone to save Fred in the world of the dead."

And with that Molly re-collapsed onto her bed and screamed like she was in searing pain, then burst into a waterfall of tears screaming, "No! No! No! Not my George too, oh god please give him back!" Standing up she began throwing everything within reach all around her room. Harry ran up to stop her and grabbed her hands "Please let us explain." Molly looked up at Harry through her tears, she looked truly broken but she nodded slightly and sat on the bed with Harry on one side of her and Ginny on the other.

The retelling of the tale took longer than Harry and Ginny had hoped, because every time they started talking she would collapse into her tears again, and they would have to calm her down before they continued. They both prayed for Arthur to come home soon so he could help calm her down, but he didn't come home until after they had told the story and begun making Molly hot soup to calm her down.

Arthur walked into the doorway and Molly ran to him and pushed her face into his shoulder, as she let out more of her tears and caught Arthur up on what was going on.

"What can we do to help him get back?" Arthur asked his face paled after hearing the story.

"We can't really do anything for him daddy, he has to come back on his own. All we can do is sit and wait."

Molly stood up and yelled, "No there must be something we can do!"

Arthur grabbed her hands and kissed her gently, then wiped the tears from her eyes, "Molly baby there is nothing we can do, but George is strong and he will make it back, ok?"

Molly's eyes went to her wand on the table, and she quickly grabbed it and put it to her neck.

"Mommy no!" Ginny screamed, but Arthur calmly stood up and took Mollys wand hand into his, looked deep into her eyes and pulled her in for a tight hug. The moment Molly's body crashed with his, her wand dropped and she fell into another flood of tears.

Looking at Ginny and Harry he picked Molly up in his arms like she was just a child and said, "We can talk about this later ok? Don't worry about your mother sweetie," He kissed Ginny on the cheek, "I'm going to take her up to bed and stay with her, you go and get Angelina and all of you can stay here until we know of what has happened to George." Then he went upstairs and held Molly until she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Fred

George looked up, there it was. After all this walking, Hogwarts stood before him. It was exactly parallel to the one in the world of the living, but George barely noticed that. The only thing he could think of was Fred. Just behind those doors, was the brother he thought he'd lost forever. The only one he really was here to see. The excitement welled up in his chest, and he raced past the man in the hood and into the school.

Where to look? Fred was probably in the kitchen putting weird potions into the food. Or maybe he was on the Quidditch field hexing broomsticks. Or in the commons selling some students amazing pranks and potions he had made. George decided that was the most plausible of the options and ran toward the painting of the fat lady. But he was stopped by a voice, one that used to send chills up any students spine. Unless you were in Slytherin that is.

"Weasly! No running in the corridors!"

"Professor Snape! I'm sorry professor, but I'm in a really big hurry! I need to find Fred."

"George? When did you arrive here?"

"It was a couple of days ago sir."

"Snape, who have you found?" A voice came from around the corner.

"It's the other twin." Snape said, his mouth had formed a smile George never thought he would see on his old professors face at the sound of the voice.

Lilly rounded the corner, hand in hand with James. A third person was following behind.

"Sirius!" George ran to hug the man.

"George! What are you doing here so soon?"

"I'm here to get Fred back!" Sirius pulled back from their hug and looked cautiously into George's excited eyes. And exchanged worried glances with each of his friends.

"George I don't think it works like that."

"No! Let me explain." As George explained again how he got here and how he was going to bring them back. Everyones face went from worry, to excited, to curious, and back to excited. Lilly spoke with her voice filled with wonder.

"Oh, my boy came up with this plan? You did so good teaching him Serious," She was beaming, "How is my boy?"

"He's great! Married to my sister actually, and he's doing a fantastic job at raising Lupin's son." George was trying to race through their questions.

"That's my boy!" Exclaimed James.

"Does he forgive me?" George looked at Snape who was looking down shamefully and speaking in a whispered tone.

"Actually, he convinced the school to put up a portrait of you in the headmasters office. And cleared your name by telling about who you actually were." Snape looked so relieved and looked at Lilly will love filled eyes.

"I really would love to talk to you guys but, I have to find my brother." George smile was enormous as he ran off, leaving the four friends happily behind.

He saw the portrait of the fat lady and sped up, his feet flying with excitement. He reached her gasping for breath.

The only problem was, he didn't know the password.

"Hey, I don't know the password but please, please just let me in my brother is in there and…" George started still panting.

"There is no need for passwords here." The fat lady replied as she smiled and swung open.

George practically jumped through the door. And quickly scanned the familiar commons for his brother. The room was filled with students, some he knew and others were unfamiliar. All looked to him thoroughly confused. But George didn't have time for any more explanations.

"Does anybody know where Fred is?"

A little girl stood up, "Fred Weasley? Oh, you must be George! Fred has told all of us so much about you! Yes of course, he is in the Quidditch field."

George hardly had the sense to yell thank you as he ran out of the commons and raced to the field. He ignored the burning in his chest and the aching of his feet, he just ran as fast as he could. This was it. He was going to see Fred again. His heart swelled with the idea of him, Fred, Angelina, and the baby all being together.

He reached the Quidditch field gasping for breath once again. He leaned over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"George!" George would know that voice anywhere, it was so similar to his own. He looked up to see Fred running to him from across the huge field. Beaming at each other and yelling each others names, they probably looked like madmen to anyone who didn't know what was going on. But they didn't care, he was so close, Fred was so close to Georges arms.

Then, just as Fred was halfway to George the sky darkened, and lightning flashed across the sky from everywhere. Ear Shattering thunder rumbled and shook the very ground they stood on. Fred and George both stopped running to look up just as death himself was slowly descending to the ground between them.


End file.
